


Family

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Phil surprises Dan for his birthday and comes to a realization.





	Family

       Sneaking around was not exactly Phil’s forte.

           Their flat was not exactly the easiest to navigate through unseen and unheard but Phil was doing his absolute best. In fact, the stress of carrying this tiny bundle silently through the halls had left him sweating and breathing hard.

           As quietly as he could, Phil took a deep breath and nudged the door open with his foot. The light from the hall fell onto the bed in a long beam, illuminating the bundle of blankets. It always made Phil smile when he saw how Dan slept. His boyfriend would twist himself into the blankets and then curl into the tiniest ball.

           It was adorable.

           A wide grin spread across Phil’s face as he crept closer. As carefully as he could, he placed the bundle on the foot of the bed, grabbed the camera and waited.

           The tiny shiba inu puppy looked up at him with big dark eyes and his too long tail started wagging wildly. It took a second or two but the puppy realized that the unmoving bundle in the middle of the bed was a person.

           His little ears perked up and the puppy hopped through the blankets, struggling to stay on his feet. The puppy leapt at the mess of curls peeking out from the blanket mound. The second the puppy got to Dan he started frantically licking and pawing at at his face.

           Instantly, Dan’s face scrunched up and he groaned. He turned to the other side but that didn’t discourage the puppy. It scrambled over his head and continued to lick at his face.

           Dan’s eyes opened slowly and he went through several expressions in the span of three seconds. First there was the usual annoyance of someone waking him up. Then, came pure confusion as Dan stared at the wiggling fluff ball in front of him. Then, there came shock. Then, there came awe. Then-

           “SHEEEEEEEEEEB,” Dan squealed and launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around the puppy who reveled in the attention. “PHIL! A SHEEB. IT’S A SHEEB. A SHEEEEEEEB.”

           His voice cracked in the middle of his shouting from sleep and Phil couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Dan sat up and grabbed the puppy in his hands, holding it in front of him and staring at it like he wasn’t sure if it was really here.

           “Phil, there’s a shiba inu puppy,” he gasped and held the puppy close to his chest. Dan turned to look at him with huge eyes.

           “I know Dan,” Phil grinned widely.

           “But why Phil?” Dan still struggled to fully wake up and kept looking between the two of them.

           “He’s yours,” and Dan’s eyes snapped to his, widening further. “Happy early birthday.”

           Then tears gathered in Dan’s eyes and he buried his face in the puppy’s fur. His shoulders started to shake and he sniffled as he scratched at the puppy’s neck and side.

           “You got me a puppy,” he choked out and looked up, eyes red and watery. “You got me a puppy and he’s perfect. I just…you got me a puppy.”

           Phil sat on the bed next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his side. The puppy seemed perfectly happy to be between them and squirmed happily, letting out little yips.

           “You okay?” Phil laughed, noticing that Dan was still looking a little dazed.

           “It was a lot of emotions so early,” Dan smiled to himself and scratched the puppy behind his ears. “But you got me a puppy.”

           The past few months had been busy and stressful but finally things were starting to slow down. Getting the puppy had been something Phil had gone back and forth about but now he didn’t regret it in the least. This was honestly the happiest Dan had looked in so, so long. He looked so at peace in his rumpled pajamas, his hair messy and curly, and his eyes soft and warm.

           Phil couldn’t help himself as he moved forward and kissed Dan gently, wanting to sear this moment into his memory forever.

           “You gotta name him you know,” Phil mumbled as he pressed their foreheads together.

           “What is that silly nickname you give everything?” Dan asked with a grin.

           “Winston is not a silly nickname,” Phil huffed out and got a loud laugh in response.

           “Winston it is,” then Dan’s eyes brightened further. “Winnie for short! Phil, we’re a little family.”

           Then something warm filled Phil’s chest and he had to blink away tears. This was a man he could see himself having a family with. This was a man he wanted to spend his life with. This was the man he loved more than anything.

           And they were a family.


End file.
